Devices for carrying and transporting infants which are mounted upon the shoulders of the user are well known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,998 (Ruggiano) discloses an infant carrier having a pouch which is used to encompass the infants torso and thighs. That device includes flexible shoulder straps for the wearer which secure the infant to the front of the wearers body. Similar prior art infant carriers which use flexible straps to secure the infant to the wearers body include U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,259 (Krich et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,604 (Nagareda).
Although the above noted carrier devices provide the convenience of positioning the child against the front of a wearers body, they all possess shortcomings. Because the prior art devices lack internal frame supports they contain an inordinate suspension which tend to stress the wearer about his shoulders and waist. As a result, the devices require constant adjustment when the child shifts and moves within his seat.
In addition, the above noted prior art carrier devices require a wearer to manipulate a number of straps and connectors when putting on and taking off the device. Further, the prior art carriers collapse around the infant during use thereby pressing the infants body against the wearer and contributing to excessive heat and discomfort for both the infant and the wearer. Lastly, the above noted prior art carriers are not easily convertible to carry loads other than infants.
A need has thus existed within the art for an infant carrier which is comfortable for both the wearer and the infant, may be quickly put on and taken off by the wearer and has the capability of allowing the infant to be positioned in front of the wearer facing forward.